When the Dark met the Light
by the gayest taco
Summary: I'm Azalea Evans, twin sister of Lily Evans. My life was average before Hogwarts. Then, my life took a turn. I'm not too sure if it was for the best or the worst.
1. Happiness in Misery

**A /N: I don't own Harry potter. Just this fanfiction.**

"I don't care what you think,

As long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness, in misery"

I don't care, Fall Out Boy

Hey. My name is Azalea Primrose Evans. I was born on the 30th of January, 1960. I'm also a witch. Not one of those old hags from the fairytales, with warts. In fact, if I were to go out in public, I wouldn't be recognized as a witch.

I also have a twin sister named Lily. We had very similar appearances, with our eye color and hair length and color as our main distinguishing features. Lily had striking green eyes and long, silky red hair flowing down her back, while I had short, messy brown hair and brown eyes. We both weren't very popular in primary school, either. The boys and girls thought us freaks, whenever Lily made flowers bloom in the winter, and whenever I got mad at someone, they tripped over themselves. As you can imagine, most kids don't want to be scared or their friends.

I found it odd when the summer after our 10th birthday, a boy approached Lily and me in a park. He introduced himself as Severus Snape and started teaching us that. That was when the best, _and worst_ , times of my life started.

Lily and I learned a lot from Sev about magic, and we got a new friend. Our older sister, Petunia, didn't like him, but she didn't have very good taste in friends. For the next Muggle school year, we were inseparable. Once we got our Hogwarts letters, Tuney started disliking Sev even more.

Soon enough, we were on our way to Hogwarts. Lily had been pleading for Tuney's forgiveness for the entirety of the car ride to the King's Cross and through the passageway to Platform 9 3/4...

"...I'm _sorry_ , Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen, maybe once I'm there- no, listen Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" Lily cried, grasping Tuney's hand, unwilling to let go.

"I don't- want- to- go!" shrieked Tuney, shaking off Lily's grip. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a - a-"

Her piercing blue eyes scoured the platform's inhabitants with caged owls and cats, over the students in black robes and weird, black hats, over the parents in weird arrangments of Muggle clothes. She turned her gaze back to Lily, a venomous glare in her eyes.

"-you think I want to be a - a freak?" Tuney sneered.

"Sure seemed like it when you _begged_ Dumbledore to let you into Hogwarts." I muttered, seeing the tears swelling in Lily's eyes. Tuney turned her glare to me.

"Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind, much more kind than your reply to Lily's offer of talking to Dumbledore." I countered.

"You shouldn't have read-" Petunia whispered, horrified, "that was my private-how could you-?" Lily and I both half-glanced at Sev. Tuney gasped.

"That boy found it! You two and that boy have been sneaking in my room!" Tuney accused, her stone-hard glare impaling Sev.

"No- not sneaking- Sev saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of-" Lily defended.

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" muttered Petunia. " _Freak_!" she added venomously, then scampered off to our parents.

We quickly gathered our trunks and said our goodbyes. After our spat with Petunia, we had a quarter hour to get on the train. I had just pulled out a book in an empty compartment while Lily stared out the window, when two rambunctious boys opened the glass door.

"All the other compartments are full. Can we sit here?" asked the boy with messy, black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. I glanced up. He had a mischievous sense about him, like he was constantly planning a prank to pull. The other boy seemed much more aristocratic. He had long, black hair, grey eyes, and high cheekbones.

Lily and I nodded our consent, and the boys sat in front of us. I returned my attention to my book. It was about the popular wizarding sport, Quidditch and the main teams of Great Britain.

"My name's Sirius. What's yours?" asked the grey eyed boy.

"Azalea," I replied, without looking up.

Sirius positioned his head so that he could see the title if my book.

" _Quidditch_ _throughout the Ages_ , huh? I fancy you're excited for flying lessons this year." Sirius continued. I nodded my head, unfazed by his attempt at small talk. I could hear the other boy trying for a conversation with Lily.

After an hour or two, I had finished reading my book. All my other books were in my trunk, so I started attempting a conversation with Sirius. He responded, pleased that I had stopped reading. He introduced me to his friend, James, and we started talking about Hogwarts.

A sharp rap on the door interrupted the conversation, and I turned to see Sev.

"I don't want to you," she said, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Why not?

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." Family was always important to Lily.

"So what?" Sev never understood her whole idea of family.

"She's my sister!"

"She's only a-" he shook his head." But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Lily nodded. I glanced at James and Sirius, both absorbed in their own world.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," Sev said, pleased with her new attitude.

"Slytherin?" James questioned. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Sirius, however, did not smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemes all right!" James joked. Sirius cracked a grin at this.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an imaginary sword.

"'Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart!' Like my dad."

Sev made a soft grunt and rolled his eyes.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interrupted Sirius. James roared with laughter. Lily stuck up, and looked from James to Sirius with blatant dislike smeared on her face.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooooo..."

James and Sirius mimicked Lily's voice, trying to trip Sev on his way out. I stood up with my things and made my way out, eventually returning and kicking the boys hard in the shins. I couldn't let them go scot-free for bullying Sev and Lily, could I?

Drop a review on your way out!


	2. Go where everyone goes

**Harry Potter? Not me. Why use many word when few good? Enjoy.** **Me need Beta.**

"I want to go where everyone goes,

I want to know what everyone knows

I want to go where everyone feels the same,"

- _That Green Gentleman (Things have Changed), Panic! at the Disco_

After our initial experience on the train with James and Sirius (they didn't ever say their last names), Lily, Sev, and I had found a compartment of the other side of the train. Without people bothering us, the train ride passed by fairly quickly. Soon enough, we were at Hogwarts.

"Firs' years! Firs'years over here!" a large man with a bushy beard covering most of his head called. "No more'n four ter a boat!"

We found an empty boat, and soon enough, we departed. Our boat started tipping over, because James and Sirius were leaning to one side, then the other in their boat, sending waves in our general vicinity.

I looked at the boys with a stone-cold glare. They kept wiggling around, trying to tip us over, until we reached Hogwarts. Once we reached the shore, we got off the boat.

 _Knock, knock_! Hagrid's over sized fists pounded on the humongous, wooden doors. The door cracked open, revealing Professor McGonagall.

"The firs' years, Minerva," the man said.

"Thank you, Rubeus," McGonagall replied shortly. She turned to us, leading us into an entrance hall. "The ceremony that is about to take place will sort you into one of the four Hogwarts Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. When your name is called, you will put on the Sorting Hat, and once you are sorted, you will sit with your House."

She turned around and pushed the doors open to reveal a large hall, with four long tables with banners hanging over them. Each banner corresponded with the ties of the students at each table. Behind all the tables, at the very end of the hall were many professors. However, in the center of the hall was a hat on a stool. When everything was quiet, the hat burst into song.

" _Some hats are small,_

 _Some hats are tall,_

 _Look among them all,_

 _But can they read_

 _Your thoughts and pleas,_

 _For a specific house?_

 _You might be brave at heart,_

 _Right from the start,_

 _Just like a brave Gryffindor._

 _You might be thinking ahead,_

 _Avoiding trouble ahead,_

 _Just like a cunning Slytherin._

 _You might be top of your classes,_

 _No problem with passing,_

 _Just like a wise Ravenclaw._

 _You might be kind to all,_

 _Answer a friend when they call,_

 _Just like a loyal Hufflepuff._

 _But remember my warning,_

 _Dark times are soon coming,_

 _You should make diverse pals,_

 _Don't ignore the signals,_

 _For friendship is key to life!"_

The whole hall burst into applause at the end of the song.

"We will now commence with the Sorting,"McGonagall announced. "Black, Sirius."

The boy from the train sauntered up to the hat and sat on the stool. After a few seconds, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius took off the hat and moved over to the red table, where only a few people clapped. Sirius, however seemed unfazed.

After a few more names, my name was called.

"Evans, Azalea" I scurried up to the stool, placing the hat on my head.

" _Oh, not quite bad. Very loyal and kind to her family and friends, quite like a Hufflepuff. Not too ambitious, so not Slytherin. Not a bad mind, fitting for Ravenclaw. Very brave and courageous, too. Better be,_ GRYFFINDOR!" I took off the hat and made my way over to the red Gryffindor table. I took a seat opposite Sirius, facing the spot where Lily was about to be sorted. I could see Sev's face of displeasure at the fact that I was a Gryffindor from my spot. When the hat yelled Gryffindor, I could see the blatant dislike in Sev's face. Approximately half an hour later, the feast started, and we went to the seventh floor, stomachs full and bodies tired.

Thanks to Bubba777 for favoriting and following, Dreamy-Girl-2016 for favoriting, and CharlieFreemantheJumperch for favoriting. Please leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next update!


	3. Changes Everything I See

**A/N: The marauders? Not mine. The Harry Potter series? Not mine. This story? It's mine. Hotel? Trivago. Enjoy.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"There's a haze above my TV,

That changes everything I see,"

- _New_ _Perspective, Panic! at the Disco_

The next day after the sorting was the first day of classes. I woke up early, got dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall. I was one of the first ones there, so I served myself eggs, and pulled out a book from my bag.

After a half hour, a crowd of students rushed into the Great Hall. Lily found me and took a seat next to me.

"I'll never understand how you wake up so early. Honestly, you always wake up before sunrise." Lily mused. She usually woke up after 8 AM.

After a while, McGonagall started handing out schedules, and Lily and I found Sev to compare schedules.

"Only Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts together? Bullocks!" Sev complained. He was mostly looking forward to learning together, but now, we could only spend six hours and meals together a week.

"At least Potions is double-blocked, so we don't waste time in between periods, and we could sit together," Lily said, optimistic as ever. "We could still spend time together."

"But we might have to be put in groups of two, or worse: assigned seats." I thought aloud, ever the pessimist. After all, we didn't hang out together in grade school, because of assigned seats.

The time for our classes soon came, and the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins headed to the dungeons for two hours of Potions.

Once Lily, Sev, and I reached the dungeons, we saw a rotund man resembling a walrus stood in front of a classroom. He was taking attendance and greeting the students as they walked into class.

"Hello! My name is Professor Slughorn. What are your names?" the round man asked. He had a very happy, cheerful demeanor, making me question why such a cheery man was in the dreary dungeons. I shook my head and focused back into the conversation.

"My name is Lily Evans, this is my sister Azalea Evans, and our friend Severus Snape!" Lily cheerfully answered. Sev and I nodded in agreement, and we all made our way into the classroom after he marked our names.

The classroom had large tables with caverns carved out that seemed large enough for the cauldrons that was on the supply list for the year. It seemed as if four people could sit at each table. There was a large desk at the front of the classroom, where I assumed Slughorn would sit, and shelves behind the desk holding jars of what seemed like various potions. After a few minutes, Black and Potter, the boys from the train, arrived in the dungeon. They sauntered in, and soon after, Slughorn started our class.

"Hello class!" Slughorn said cheerfully. "This week will cover all the proper techniques that you will need to use for this year. I would like for you all to pull out a piece of parchment, your quills, and an inkwell and pay attention, because Potion-making can be very dangerous." I followed the directions and wrote down the basics of his lecture. I would soon rewrite the notes and put them into a folder, but for now, this would do. After two hours, Slughorn dismissed us, and we headed to lunch.

Sev made his way to the Slytherin table, while I began walking to the Gryffindor table. When I noticed Lily wasn't moving, I tugged her sleeve. Lily regained her senses and we sat at the table next to other people in our year. The only empty spots were next to a girl named Dorcas Meadowes and Black. Lily took the spot next to Dorcas, leaving me to slide down across from her, next to Black.

"That was a pretty strong kick," I heard from my left. "You're much stronger than you look." I turned my head, seeing two shimmering, silver eyes. It was none other than Sirius Black.

"I mean, you were very rude to my friend. It was only natural I," I paused, thinking of the right word. " _repay_ you." The boy laughed a strong, almost dog-like laugh.

"You're like the most perfect Gryffindor: Loyal, brave, and bold." replied Sirius. "I say we start over. I'm Sirius Black! What's your name?" He held out his hand to shake. I rolled my eyes at his silliness.

"You already know my name." I groaned. "I guess you won't let me leave without playing along, you?" He nodded, and I played along. "My name is Azalea Evans. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand, and started piling food onto my plate. Apparently, this wasn't enough for him.

"I'm going to introduce you to my dormmate, James." Sirius smiled. He turned the other way, nodded in my direction, and leaned back. I already knew who it was.

"James, this is the lovely Azalea Evans. Azalea, this is the obnoxious James Potter." I laughed and looked into James' eyes as he shook my hand. Maybe James and Sirius weren't so bad.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After befriending James and Sirius, Hogwarts was increasingly more fun. Lily and Sev didn't like them very much, but they only had one impression of them. They didn't know them like I did. We started hanging around in the common room, me studying, them lounging on the couch.

The first few days of school was mostly theory and things like that. However, when Friday came, Sirius and James' eyes lit up.

"Flying lessons are today after lunch!" James exclaimed, obviously excited to get on a broom. "I'm definitely going to try out for the Quidditch team as a chaser next year. How 'bout you two?"

"Obviously! I'm going to try as a chaser, too!" I replied, slapping James' hand. We both turned expectantly to Sirius.

"How 'bout you, mate?" James asked.

"Oh, beater, definitely. Imagine being able to throw bludgers at Slytherins." Sirius barked.

"What an absolutely smashing team we'd make! We _need_ to try out together next year!" I said. "We'd dominate!"

"It's official, then? We'll all try out next year?" James queried.

"Heck yeah!" Sirius and I exclaimed at the same time. We all looked at each other and burst into laughter.

We all bounced around our seats as we waited for lunch to fuel up for flying lessons.

Soon enough, lunch was over, and the boys leaped up and sprinted to the Quidditch pitch. Before I could follow, there was a slight tug on my sleeve. It was Lily. After I befriended Sirius and James and Sev befriended older Slytherins, Lily started hanging around the girls in our dorm.

She made up to follow me, and we both walked to the Quidditch pitch. Once we got there, Sirius and James were at the gate panting.

"Where'd you go? One second you were getting up, and the next, you were gone!" Sirius questioned. James nodded to Lily, and an expression of understanding dawned on Sirius' face.

"She was with me." Lily said curtly. A look of confusion graced Sirius' face, as one appeared on my face too. ' _Why was Lily acting so rude?'_ I thought. I suddenly realized that Lily didn't approve of Sirius and James.

"Oh," Sirius mumbled. "Let's get inside the pitch then." He opened the gate for Lily and I.

"What a gentleman." I sarcastically muttered to him as I walked past him.

"I do need to make a good impression, don't I?" He replied under his breath, with a wink. I rolled my eyes and we all made our way to the center of the pitch. There were brooms laid out on the ground. Lily stood near the broom next to mine, while James and Sirius stood on my other side.

"Alright, is that everyone?" asked a grey-haired woman who I assumed to be Madam Hooch, the instructor. We all nodded, and then, class started.

"To use your broom, you first need to pick it up. Say, 'Up'."

A series of "Up!"s rang through the Quidditch pitch. My broom shot into my hand on my third try, and Hooch commemorated me on how quickly it worked for me. James got it slightly after me, with Sirius not too long after, and Lily following soon after.

"Now, to mount your broom, you need to stand on one side and kick your leg over the side. Place your dominant hand in front of the other." Everyone did as Hooch commanded, and soon enough, we were all off the ground. After that, it was time for charms, ending our first week at Hogwarts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **A/N: Sorry for not posting last week. I had quite the sum of homework, but I managed to squeeze in some time to write this. I even made it longer, just so you guys aren't too disappointed. On the plus side, thanks to** **Tiger** **without** **stripes for reviewing and fieniepien for following. Also, I just finished watching the Office, so does anyone have any shows I should watch that are on Netflix or Hulu? Thanks for reading this, and I'll catch you on the flip side! *attempts a backflip and falls flat on face***


	4. Dawning of the rest of our lives

**A/N: Do I really have to put a disclaimer. I mean it _is_ kind of obvious I'm not J.K. Rowling. I would be profiting off of making sequels that weren't too necessary if I was.** **I also forgot to mention that part of the first chapter is from Deathly Hallows from Snape's memories.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies, this is the dawning of the rest of our lives." _Holiday_ , Green Day

In Defense, we had already earned assigned seats. James, Sirius, and I may or may not have put needles on Professor Wimble's chair in the classroom. After all, what was the use of transfiguring a match into a needle if we weren't going to use that spell?

"Mr. Black, you will sit in the back next to Mr. Pettigrew," directed Wimble. "Ms. Evans, next to Mr. Lupin in the far corner, and Mr. Potter, next to Mr. Rosier." James' face morphed into a face of disgust at the fact that he would have to sit next to a Slytherin.

I walked through the threshold and to a pair of desks in the corner. I glanced over to Lupin, my partner. He shared a dorm with James and Sirius, so we weren't _complete_ strangers, but we weren't best mates either.

"Today, we will be learning about how to cure a werewolf scratch," Wimble said. My eyes flashed over to where Sirius was, thinking of ways to communicate. I folded up a piece of parchment from my desk, scribbling a message.

 _Wimble's lectures are so boring,_ I wrote _. I could fall asleep._

"Wingardium Leviosa," I muttered, watching as the paper floated over to Sirius' lap. My eyes flitted between my desk and Sirius'. Soon enough, there was a small, light weight on my legs.

 **Yeah,** he wrote. **It's like he wants us to fail this class with how _boring_ his lessons are.**

 _I wonder how James is handling the snake next to him,_ I wrote back.

 **Must be torture.**

Sirius and I passed notes throughout the whole class, playing Tic-Tac-Toe and Hangman, both muggle games I played in primary school.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Honestly, mate. We couldn't slip you notes, because the snake might've seen them and reported them to Wimble," Sirius explained. James had been outraged over his lack of notes.

"I guess you have a point. We could've gotten caught."

We started walking towards the Great Hall, ready to eat, when I saw three older boys with green ties jinxing a small, blue tied girl. I pulled out my wand, ready to defend the girl.

"What are you doing?" I called. "That's awfully rude, you know. Terrorizing a student. What did she do to you?"

"I guess they can only attack children," Sirius started. "They look too dumb to bully someone who actually knows spells!" Sirius and James howled

"Nothing that concerns you, mudblood. Go prance off with those blood traitor friends of yours." countered a tall, platinum blond boy. Sirius and James turned, eyes narrowed.

"What did you call Leah?" James said, suddenly serious. The boy laughed, not intimidated by James at all. I levitated a pebble from behind one of the boys, raising it to smack the blond's head. I quickly repeated this, creating many yelps of pain.

"Ow! You -stupid -annoying -mudblood!" a large, rotund boy called in between yelps.

James and Sirius joined in chucking rocks at the boys when they heard _Mudblood_. _What a peculiar word._ I assumed it was some sort of slur regarding my blood status. _It must mean dirty blood, or something like that_.

"Potter, Black, Evans! Detention on Thursday!" I internally groaned at the voice of McGonagall.

James, Sirius and I turned, rocks pausing in midair.

"Minnie, you can't _possibly_ be referring to us." Sirius said, confused.

"Don't call me that again, Black. And yes, you three. Is there another group of 'Potter, Black, Evans' present?"

"But, Professor," I protested. "They were tormenting a girl from Ravenclaw! They were jinxing her!"

"Professor, they called Leah a m-mudblood." James objected.

"Mulciber, Malfoy, Avery," McGonagall called. "Did one of you call Miss Evans a mudblood?"

"It's just the facts." said the blond.

"Behavior like that is not permitted at Hogwarts. Five points from Slytherin and a detention on Friday." With that, McGonagall left the scene.

Sirius, James, and I continued making our way to the Great Hall, luckily not encountering any distractions.

"Zaley! Where were you?" I turned at the name of my childhood nickname. I saw Lily standing up from the Gryffindor table. I made to go talk to her, so James and Sirius found a spot to sit while I talked to Lily.

"Hm? Oh, nowhere in particular, Lily," I casually answered. Lily would be cheesed off if she knew I already had a detention.

"Really? Why are you so late then? If you were 'nowhere in particular'?" she queried.

"I was playing Exploding Snap with Sirius and James. In fact, they're waiting for me to eat quickly so we can resume our game." I speed walked over to James and Sirius, a look of relief on my face.

"Didja tell Lily about detention?" Sirius asked.

"No, call me crazy, but I don't fancy being killed by Lily before I graduate." I responded sarcastically.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The month quickly passed, and soon enough it was October. The win became more chilling and the castle had constant breezes. I had started wearing sweatshirts and pants underneath my robes, finding that the skirt and button-up combo was not very warm in the cold castle.

"It seems that Mr. Lupin is ill today," Wimble said one class. "Miss Evans, can you deliver these papers to your partner after class. He should be in the Hospital Wing. If he is not, can you give these to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Sure." Wimble placed a stack of papers on my table, and moved back up to his desk.

"Today we will be..." _Another boring Defense_ class. We had only had, like, two practical lessons _all_ month. I started doodling small and large circles in the margins of my paper, filling up my paper and getting rid of my boredom.

Finally, after two hours of class, it was time to pack up my stuff and leave for the Hospital Wing. Sirius and James had chosen to accompany me on the journey down three flights of stairs to the infirmary. I had my supplies in my book bag and Lupin's papers in one of my arms, so I could pull out my wand or hold out my arm to stop myself from scraping my knee on the concrete floor. We had reached the infirmary a good ten minutes before Transfiguration, so I quickly pushed open the large doors to reveal a white room. There was a plethora of beds with dustpans, a small bedside table, and a large, white curtain.

 _How is it so pristine in here?_ I wondered. _Literally_ everything _in here is white._

"How can I help you today?" I saw a pale woman with grey hair walk out of a small office.

"Er, these are for Lupin," I awkwardly held up the stack of papers to the woman. "They're from W-Professor Wimble."

"Yes, his bed is over there." She pointed into a corner near her office, where I could make out a head of amber hair. James, Sirius, and I walked over to Lupin's small corner.

When we had gotten out of the infirmary, we figured that we had approximately five minutes to get to the Transfiguration class. We made it in two minutes, slipping into a table at the back of the class.

"Er, hi. Can I sit with you?" I glanced up. It was Peter Pettigrew, a short, round Gryffindor boy. I remembered seeing him with Lupin in class. I figured that he didn't want to sit alone or with someone from a different House, so I nodded. He sat down in the chair next to me.

"I'm Peter. What's your name?" Peter asked.

"Azalea Evans. That's Sirius Black and that is James Potter." I introduced. Soon after, Peter would start hanging out around us more and more, to the point where he was a permanent fixture to our group.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **A/N: Hey there. I'm sorry that this update is so late, but I haven't had much inspiration lately. I'll try to update more, but I'm working on a short Percy/OC story also. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you leave a review. Thanks to Jasmine Potter07, Shadowcat118, and edwardilovebella for favoriting. Thanks to edwardilovebella and 017 for following. Thanks to Nanettez for reviewing.**


End file.
